La música
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Historias inspiradas en canciones. De todo tipo.
1. Música

**La música**

Las cosas inspiran canciones y las canciones inspiran cosas.

Como no soy buena en nada, y menos en escribir canciones. Hay canciones que me inspiran ideas para escribir fic y me gustaría colgarlos aquí. Como título de cada capítulo será el título de la canción, autor (o versión que me gusta) y antes de comenzar la historia daré la información de la pareja que será para aquel que no quiera leer slash o fem slash.

Antes de nada he de decir que no me pidáis retos así. Y voy a explicar el motivo.

Yo respecto a la música soy muy "especial" me gusta de toda clase, pero no todas las canciones. Así que si me decís: sácame de esta canción un fic. No esperéis que lo haga porque no lo haré. Me cuesta mucho trabajo.

La canción debe gustarme nada más tocar las primeras notas, y si es así lo siento.

Aunque siempre podéis intentarlo por si de casualidad, me gusta la canción xD

Firma:

Momo

PS: Como es lógico los capítulos no serán consecutivos.


	2. Something stupid

**Something Stupid**

**Frank & Nancy Sinatra**

_Pareja: Undetaker/Michelle McCool_

_(8) And then I go and spoil it all by saying  
Something stupid like: I love you (8)_

- Te quiero. – soltó Michelle sin venir a cuento

Mark que estaba a su lado y con la cara casi pegada al cristal dio un brinco que provocó que se chocara contra dicho vidrio.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó aturdido frotándose la frente

Michelle volvió a repetir las palabras que habían provocado el golpe de Mark. Por supuesto no le miraba a él, miraba sus manos dejando que las mejillas se le tiñeran de color carmesí.

Acababa de decir algo estúpido. Real, pero estúpido al fin y al cabo.

Mark la miró. Desde hacía tiempo había estado más pegado a ella. Se dio cuenta de que compartían intereses como algunos grupos de música o sus amadas motos. Siempre tenían tema de conversación y podría jurar de que cierto hormigueo le recorría el estómago cuando estaba en su casa a solas y pensaba en ella.

Pero jamás se había esperado a oír esas palabras de la boca de ella.

- Perdón, he dicho algo estúpido… - se excusó Michelle al ver que Mark no decía absolutamente nada

Mark volvió la vista al frente sin atreverse a abrir la boca. Podría salirle cualquier chorrada y no quería estropearlo. Quería actuar.

Sabía mejor actuar que hablar.

En cambio Michelle esperaba palabras. Alguna que le pudiera decir que pasaba por la cabeza de Mark en ese momento. Ya fuera alguna señal de aprobación, un signo contradictorio que aclarara que él no sentía nada o que dijera algo que viera que le era indiferente. Esperaba alguna palabra de esos labios que le gustaban demasiado, que soñaba con poseer alguna vez.

Esperaba algún sonido con esa voz tan clara que Mark tenía, esa manera de pronunciar tan agradable y entendible... Pero no obtuvo nada, y Michelle no pudo sino avergonzarse por lo que había dicho. Era importante para ella y no obtener ninguna respuesta hacía que se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho, y como no podía volver atrás y cambiarlo, se avergonzaba.

El autobús frenó cuando llegaron al hotel donde tenían que dar el show, Michelle estaba desesperada por bajarse, Mark en cambio iba muy calmado. Tenía todo su esquema montado en la cabeza como actuar. Bajó del autobús con el resto de sus compañeros y cogió su maleta. Pasó por el estrecho camino que le habían dejados los fans y que no habían ensanchado los guardias de seguridad y entró en el vestíbulo del hotel.

Cogió la tarjeta que abría su habitación y un poco apartado esperó a que Michelle también lo hiciera. Dejó que fuera al ascensor y se colocó tras ella. Cuando entró la siguió he hizo un gesto casi amenazante para que sus amigos no entraran con él en dicho elevador.

Michelle se había puesto las gafas de sol al igual que la gorra he iba con la mirada clavada a un rincón. Sabía de sobra que Mark estaba detrás suya pero tampoco iba a decir nada. Pegó un salto al escuchar la voz de Mark:

- ¿Sabes? Soy mejor actuando.

Michelle se quedó un poco parada por la frase, ¿qué quería decir con eso? Se volvió quitándose las gafas de sol y miró a Mark.

- Eh… Ya… - murmuró – Por eso eres uno de los preferidos…

Mark rió de manera suave, otra cosa que Michelle le encantaba.

- No lo digo por eso…

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó ella poniendo en funcionamiento su iPod

Mark se acercó a Michelle dándole al botón del ascensor para pararlo, agachó la cabeza y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Michelle abrió la boca y Mark aprovechó para profundizar más el beso introduciendo su lengua. Michelle posó sus manos en el rostro de Mark y lo continuó sintiéndose que no había dicho algo estúpido.

Justo esas palabras se escuchaban por los auriculares del iPod de Michelle.

(8) […] … something stupid like: I love you (8)


	3. Happy Together

_**Happy Together**_

Simple Plan

Autor del fic: Foxy_Feuermann

Pareja: María/Jeff Hardy

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

- Juntos felices, que tontería

El viejo camarero observó a Jeff con pena mientras que el joven wrestler daba vueltas a su vermut con la guinda de adorno.

Desde que su última novia la dejó, Jeff no hacía más que ir a ese bar todas las noches.

Tom, el camarero, llevaba ya un mes viéndole pasar por allí y había escuchado todas sus penas.

Por lo que parecía, Jeff tampoco daba mucho de sí últimamente en la lucha y eso le hacía deprimirse más.

Tom suspiró y sacó una botella de debajo de la barra poniéndosela delante a Jeff.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó el Hardy

- Licor de moras. El mejor importado desde Francia. Es exquisito. Pruébalo. Invito yo

Jeff cogió el vaso que el camarero le servía y mojó sus labios.

Tom tenía razón: Era delicioso. Pero no se iba a dejar ganar.

- Tchs - dijo Jeff-No está mal

- ¿Qué!? - exclamó el viejo camarero - ¿Te doy a probar el mejor licor del mundo y tú solo dices "No está mal"? No entiendes de esto, chaval

Jeff rió cuando el camarero se dio la vuelta y se bebió el resto del lícor.

- Eres muy mala persona, Jeff Hardy - dijo alguien tras él

Jeff se giró de repente encontrándose a María tras él.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - pregunto el Wrestler sorprendido

- Venía a pedir cambio - dijo María - ¿Y tú?

- Venía…a tomar algo…

- Y por lo que parece lo has hecho ya - dijo mirando el vaso de licor y los 2 de vermut de la barra

Jeff enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado.

- No voy a mentirte. Mi novia me dejó hace poco…Y estaba embarazada

María le miró con pena y sonrió sentándose a su lado mientras le daba el billete a Tom.

- ¿Sabes? Eso significa que no te quería. Habrá más chicas. Otro "Felices juntos"

Jeff la miró y sonrió.

- No existe ese felices juntos

- ¿Lo has buscado? - dijo María cogiendo el cambio del billete que el camarero le había dado-Cuando lo busques y lo encuentres hablamos

María besó a Jeff en la mejilla y se fue contorneándose dejando al Hardy sonriente.

Quizá tenía razón y había más mujeres…¿Y quién decía que María no podía formar parte de ese "Felices junto"?

En ese momento la canción que sonaba en el bar llegaba a su fin.

_I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life_

_So Happy Together_


	4. You've Got a Friend in Me

**You've Got a Friend in Me**

**Toy Story – BSO -**

_ Pareja: Triple H/Shawn Michaels_

(8) You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
Just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me (8)

Eran cotilleos incesantes, como leyendas que escuchas una y otra vez y cada persona que te la cuenta añade una cosa de su cosecha haciendo que no concuerden ninguna de las versiones. Quizás podría parecer algo paranoico pero esa era la sensación que tenían Paul y Shawn.

Desde que el primero entró en la empresa de lucha libre, se había comportado con el segundo como un amigo de toda la vida. El primer día que se conocieron uno dejó clara la posición del otro:

- Me pareces un egocéntrico. – le había dicho Paul a Shawn

- Tú a mí un capullo. – respondió el rompe corazones

Y debido a esa sinceridad la unión se había forjado más. Se apoyaban en cualquiera de los momentos, podían hablar durante horas y se abrazaban por cualquier motivo. Paul, al ser el más alto le solía besar la frente a Shawn en un gesto de cariño, lo quería tanto como amigo que necesitaba hacerlo como signo de protección aunque supiera que a Shawn no le haría mucha falta.

Se encontraban en un show de RAW cuando oyeron por bastidores más malditos comentarios. Paul estaba sentado en uno de los baúles que había traído la empresa, Shawn frente a él con un café humeante en las manos. El pasillo era demasiado estrecho así que Paul tenía una pierna apoyada en la pared de enfrente cercando el camino de Shawn por uno de sus lados.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo **Stephen **cuándo salimos del autobús? – le preguntó Paul pasándose una mano por la frente

- No. Pero siempre son los mismos viniendo de gente que no nos conoce aún. – le respondió Shawn

- Empiezo a odiar esos comentarios, te lo digo en serio.

- Vamos a tener que vivir con ellos siempre.

- No es necesario, ¿por qué dos amigos no se pueden comportar así sin que sospechen de que somos pareja?

- Porque con los tíos es así Paul. Dos tíos no suelen vivir juntos sin que se sospeche eso, no suelen tenerse tanto cariño en público sin que se considere eso… - dijo Shawn sin apartar la mirada de su café.

- No siempre. No suelo opinar eso… - dijo Paul

- Paul, por Dios, que me dijiste que tus nuevos vecinos iban muy pegaditos a todas partes… - dijo Shawn

- Sí… Pero es que al final resultó ser que se acababan de casar, así que en ese caso si que era de esperar…. – dijo Paul mirando de manera seria a Shawn

Este alzó la mirada, dejó su mirada de color azul en la de color castaño claro. Ambos la mantuvieron.

- Oye. Siempre podría ser diferente lo nuestro. – dijo Shawn muy serio

Paul miró a Shawn sin parpadear, pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Shawn estaba igual de concentrado.

Emitió un ruido extraño, al igual que Paul.

Pocos segundos después ambos estallaron a carcajadas. Paul se tapó la boca con una mano para que no se le escucharan. Shawn apoyó una mano en la rodilla de Paul y rió divertido. Alguien pasó por allí y se asustó un poco al verlos, no preguntó simplemente consideraba que estaban siento presa de un ataque de risa.

- No comprenderán que somos los mejores amigos que hay. – comentó Paul entre las risas.

- Jamás lo harán. – respondió Shawn

**- - -**

**Stephen es Sheamus, de RAW.**


	5. Contigo Aprendí

**Contigo Aprendí**

**Luis Miguel**

_ Pareja: Rey Mysterio/Dave Batista (¡NC-17!)_

(8) Contigo aprendí  
que existen nuevas y mejores emociones (8)

Óscar tatareó la canción una vez más. Le recordaban los buenos momentos que habían pasado y aunque ahora tenía buenos momentos que vivir no podía olvidarlos, con canciones como esa había logrado conquistar a su ex mujer y poco antes de que este le pidiera matrimonio sonaba esa canción.

- No me gusta la canción.... - susurró una voz a sus espaldas, se acercó a Óscar y lo acercó a él

- A mi me encanta... - murmuró Óscar echando la cabeza hacia atrás

- Pero te recuerda a tu ex...

- Ahoro tú eres el importante.... - dijo Óscar

David sonrió y besó a Óscar. Sin necesidad de que él se diera la vuelta, llegaba así a la perfección.

- Dale voz... - pidió David agarrándole de una mano

- ¿Qué vas ha hacer? - preguntó Óscar haciéndole caso

- Vamos ha hacer el amor mientras escuchamos tu canción favorita.

Óscar se sonrojó y no contestó. Aunque para todo el público que los veía por televisión cada semana David pareciera un tipo rudo y casi que carecía de sentimientos, David era un hombre dulce. Con muchos defectos que le había destacado Óscar, sabía que los tenía y ponía empeño en ello.

- Te quiero... - le susurró Óscar una vez hubieron llegado a la habitación

David sonrió, le acarició la cara y lo empujó con suavidad hacia la cama. Le encantaba ser el dominante así que en aquella ocasión no iba a ser menos. Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y fue dándole besos a Óscar, por los labios, por el cuello, por el comienzo del esternón ya que su pareja tenía una camiseta de tirantas, por los brazos… Al poco voló esa camiseta y los besos le cubrieron más.

Óscar tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta para que los suspiros se le escaparan. Ciertamente, él nunca de había imaginado estar en aquella situación, ni tan siquiera se había imaginado en tener algo con su mejor amigo, pero David en unos meses se había comportado de tal manera que hizo que Óscar se sintiera atraído por él, y a la hora del sexo descubrió que no era ni la sombra de lo que podía hacer con una mujer. Si de fuera podía parecer lujurioso y poco indecoroso Óscar lo veía como una expresión de amor tan sincera que lo hacía estar en el mismo cielo.

David terminó por desnudar al latino y lo empujó para dejarlo estirado en la cama, él no cambió su posición, solo que se inclinó un poco hacia delante para tocar con sus manos el torso de Óscar mientras estimulaba más aún la erección que crecía debajo de los bóxers del pequeño.

- David… Por favor… - suplicó Óscar

- Sin prisas…. – dijo este, le quitó los calzoncillos y acarició con su dedo índice el glande, el vello de la nuca se le erizó al escuchar el profundo gemido de Óscar, solo pudo ensanchar más su sonrisa, agachar su cabeza y estimularla con la boca como tanto le gustaba.

Cubrió con sus labios sus dientes para que no ocurriera ninguna desgracia y hundió la boca hasta la base del miembro de Óscar, la acarició con la lengua y subió hasta el otro extremo. Óscar estirazó su espalda y elevó un poco las caderas, encogió los dedos de los pies y se aferró a las sábanas con las manos. De haber podido, hubiera acariciado la cabeza de David para marcarle un ritmo mucho más lento y suave, no porque el que tenía ahora le molestara, simplemente porque sabía que se iba a correr de un momento a otro y quería que ocurriera tan pronto.

- ¿Te gusta…? – murmuró por un momento la voz de David

El Master del 619 se vio incapaz de contestar, emitió un gemido más grande que el anterior a modo de respuesta pero sabía que David no iba a parar hasta que dijera algo con palabras.

- Di… Óscar…. – murmuró David con voz divertida - ¿Te gusta…? – volvió a preguntar bombeando la erección de su compañero y luego succionando el glande

- Ah… Dios…. – gimió este con la voz totalmente ronca

David sonrió orgulloso, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se desnudó. Se puso de rodillas dejando entre sus piernas a Óscar y se estirazó para coger los condones que había en la mesita, Óscar estirazó su mano y comenzó a masturbar a David. El susodicho cerró los ojos e hizo la acción a tientas. Aunque aquella situación siempre se solía repetir a él le encantaba.

Apartó la mano de Óscar de su erección con recelo y se puso el preservativo.

- Date la vuelta… - pidió David

Óscar no se hizo de rogar y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, puso las rodillas contra su pecho y agachó la cabeza para estar más cómodo. David cogió su erección con su mano derecha, se masturbó un poco más y metió la punta en la entrada, Óscar emitió un bufido a modo de queja.

David esperó un poco. Se salió y volvió a meter más de su erección. La dejó allí un momento hasta que la respiración de Óscar se calmó, volvió a presionar un poco más hasta que finalmente todo su miembro quedó oculto dentro de Óscar. Esperó. Sin prisas, mientras, colocó su mano derecha en la erección del latino y la izquierda le apoyó en su hombro para no perder el equilibrio.

Comenzó a moverse de manera suave y a los pocos minutos, de manera frenética. Sus gemidos correspondían a los de Óscar no era como una guerra, simplemente era la manera de poder decir que se querían. La música ya apenas se oía, la pareja se había encargado de ello.

Al poco llegaron al climax… Y poco después se corrieron cada uno pronunciado un gemido sordo.

- Yo si que te quiero… - susurró David abrazando a Óscar con cariño y tumbándose


	6. Amor Libre

**Amor Libre**

**Nach Scratch**

_ Pareja: Undertaker / HBK _

(8) […] Treparé por tu espalda  
Hasta llegar a tu cuello  
Para acariciar tu oído  
Y definirte lo más bello (8)

Esa canción la había escuchado en la radio y tal había sido su obsesión por ella que se la había aprendido de memoria a pesar de estar en español. Le preguntó a Óscar por su traducción y también se la sabía en inglés. No es que el rap fuera uno de sus tipos favoritos de música, pero esa canción tenía algo que…

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar desconcentrándolo, estaba en el coche por las calles de Houston, era Marzo y estaba lloviendo muchísimo. Aprovechó un semáforo para poner el manos libres al teléfono.

- ¿Sí?

- Mark, soy Shawn. – se presentó

El hombre muerto dio un brinco y sus mejillas se tornaron de color rosado.

- Dime… - dijo en voz baja

Shawn suspiró, a veces pensaba que Mark se comportaba de forma infantil cuando habían pasado cosas que no deberían de haber pasado entre ellos.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos de hablar después de lo del mes pasado?

- Yo… Yo ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte. Esperaba tu llamada o que me contestaras cuando nos vimos en RAW o algo…

- He tenido que pensármelo. – respondió Shawn

- ¿Estás con tu ex mujer? – preguntó

- Hace seis meses que estoy divorciado Mark.

- Supongo que no me habré dado cuenta… - murmuró el hombre muerto algo avergonzado

- Ya si… - murmuró Shawn

El silencio reinó durante varios minutos, Mark no quería insistir en la respuesta que pudiera darle y Shawn no se atrevía a dársela.

- Oye… - murmuró Shawn

- ¡Dime!

- ¿Estarás hoy en tu casa?

- ¿Estás en Houston?

- Sí. Pero estoy en el cementerio. – dijo

- ¿Por qué estás ahí…?

- Cosas mías…

- Si quieres voy a por ti…

- Me vendría bien.

Mark asintió y colgó. Shawn miró un poquito estupefacto el teléfono ya que no había recibido contestación, igualmente se apoyó en la pared donde había hecho la llamada. Estaba cubierto por un techo de un panteón. Estaba allí porque esos lugares silenciosos le ayudaban mucho más a pensar y como no tenía que pensar algo simple lo necesitaba.

Mark había sido durante esa noche de hará un mes un ser tímido, cariñoso y que se sonroja con casi todo. Y eso a Shawn le había encantado, le había encantado tenerle desnudo frente a él y haber dormido a su cuerpo. Ya había tenido sueños húmedos pensando en que podría darle Mark, en cómo lo haría para hacerle llegar al cielo…

Esperó durante quince minutos, cuando vio a Mark andando entre las tumbas.

- ¡Ey! – le llamó

Mark levantó la vista y lo vio. Se acercó precipitadamente hasta él.

- ¿No tienes frío? – le preguntó Mark viendo que Shawn iba en manga corta

- No querías preguntarme eso, se sincero.

Mark asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué has pensado?

Shawn se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas.

- Que pudiéramos intentarlo… - le susurró al oído

Mark se puso de color rojo. Abrazó a Shawn por la cintura y lo acercó a él.

- Vamos… Bésame. – pidió Shawn

Mark le hizo caso, le levantó el rostro agarrándolo por la barbilla y le dio un beso sencillo y dulce. Continuaron durante largos minutos, dedicándose el tiempo que fuera necesario, haciendo que sus lenguas danzaran en sus bocas, acariciándose, probando sabores profundos…

Acabaron separándose para coger algo de aire, y porque el cura que venía de oficiar misa les estaba mirando. No decía nada, solo miraba.

- Vamos a mi casa… Allí me gustaría dedicarte más tiempo… Y estaríamos más cómodos. – le dijo Mark

- En tu casa acabaremos lo que empazamos hace un mes… - murmuró Shawn acariciándole la oreja con sus labios

Mark marcó aún más su sonrisa en el rostro y le cogió de la mano. Ya la canción pudiera ser sencillo, aunque había sido Shawn quien _había acariciado su oído y le había susurrado lo más bello._


End file.
